The technology relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device with use of an oxide semiconductor material.
Recently, a semiconductor device using a thin film transistor (TFT) has found its application in a variety of electronic apparatuses. For example, a semiconductor film of the thin film transistor can include an oxide semiconductor material. Reference is made to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication. No. 2017-168642.